Everytime
by Silverbunnie
Summary: They were once together. But that was then, this is now. What will she ever do without him? DHr Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everytime

Chapter: 1

Author: Silverbunnie.. but you can call me BubbleWrap

Date: Friday, August 20, 2004

Author's Notes

This story is based on the song Everytime, by Britney Spears. It is not a songfic, though it would be more touching if you were to listen to Everytime, or some other sappy song as you read it!

When I first wrote this story, I originally planned to have it as one long chapter. But I realized that that would be a bit boring and I wanted to build suspense as you, the reader, read it. I know that these chapters may be short, but I'm posting it all at once. The ending is not as great as I thought it was going to be because I wrote it while I was happy, not sad, as I was with the beginning and middle. I hope you enjoy!

PS... would you mind if I asked for a review of some kind? Because I know there are a lot of people that read stories, like them, but not review. If you do like my story, or if you want to give me some criticizm, please take 2 seconds out of your day to say "Hi," please?

SilverBunnie aka Bubblewrap

**My story isnt any different from all the other romances in 15 pages... as The Counter, has told me. The Counter asked me why I would think that my story is different from the rest. Well, here's my answer, I don't. This is just a way to express my own feelings and emotions. I don't care what you think or say. Go ahead, try and hurt my feelings....because this is just the way i feel when i'm down. Not just a story, but its who i am.. get over it. Oh yeah.. this person is really really rude. whatever.. ?userid=243694**

* * *

It was cold. Winter months were soon to come. The wind blew an unwelcomed breeze towards two individuals who stood at the steps of an old castle. Both were lonely in a crowded world. They had sought each other out and were now alone, together.

Here she was. Standing in front of him. Her eyes were pleading to him. He didn't flinch. There was nothing she could have done to make him change his mind.

"Tell me, at least; what did I do wrong?" she asked, her usually sparkling eyes were now brimmed with tears.

He looked at her, the pathetic thing. She was so weak, so vulnerable. She was supposed to be strong, but he broke her.

Turning to look at the ground towards his feet and then once again looking into her eyes, he replied with iced cruelty, "You didn't do anything. It wasn't your fault you were born a mudblood."

She wanted to burst out into tears at this very moment. What had gone wrong? What did she do to change his personality so quickly

_I was just getting to know who he really was. I thought he cared for me... That's my punishment for assuming things._

She couldn't cry in front of him. The bastard. The one he would always be.

She looked up into his eyes that held no love or compassion for her at all. She wanted to be angry, to yell, to scream at him. To make him upset and break his barriers.... To make him feel again.

Instead, her heartbrokenness took over. She bit her lip.

_It's over._ His words echoed in her head.

She wasn't going to beg and grovel at his feet to take her back. She wasn't going to get angry and seek revenge. She was going to be just as cold and cruel to him as he was to her.

"Don't let me hold you back on doing what you want to do," she told him, her face unemotional. "Maybe it was never meant to be."

After a moment's pause, he scowled at her then turned away, not seeing a single teardrop fall to its death. Finding its way down her pale cheek, it landed on the cold, hard floor.

Hermione was in the library again. Typical.

But it wasn't typical that she couldn't concentrate on her book about famous wizards of all time. She couldn't go though a paragraph without thinking of him. If anyone observed her, every few minutes she would make a face as if she were going to cry. She would then stop and try to concentrate once again.

Slamming the book on the table, Hermione was upset. She couldn't take it. She closed her eyes and put her hand to her head. Her mind subconsciously visualized his blonde locks that blew in the wind, those pale blue eyes that sparkled when he spoke and his lips that made her cringe whenever she thought about them. Lips that made her smile, laugh or even blush.

Not anymore. She had to stop thinking about him.

Opening her eyes, she looked around the library, searching for a distraction. She never found one.

Ironically, he was there, far across the large library, sitting lonesome on a table. She watched him, transfixed. Even from her seat, she saw expressions appearing upon his face. But suddenly his face turned to stone and he looked her straight in the eye. She rapidly turned away, knowing that he did not want her in his life.

Hermione picked her book up again and pretended to read it, though he was still in the corner of her eye. She saw a movement and peeked at him above Famous Wizards of All Time. The movement Hermione saw was a girl walking towards him.

Pansy Parkinson was her name. She had long ebony locks that flowed like silk with the breeze, her face covered by adorable freckles, midnight blue eyes that stood in contrast with her lengthy black eyelashes and she had perfectly pink lips. She walked like a feather, weightless with her long legs. Her poise held confidence and her voice music. This was the girl that Hermione would soon come to hate.

Hermione watched Pansy flirt endlessly with him. It hurt the most when he returned the favor. Hermione couldn't hear their conversation, but from what she could tell, they were enjoying it. Every few minutes Pansy would lightly touch his shoulder, or laugh and place her hand on his knee. Every gesture burned a hole in Hermione's heart. _Don't touch him!_ she wanted to yell into the face of this demon. But she couldn't. She didn't have any control over anything at this moment in time. Life was now a movie being flashed before her eyes.

Hermione then heard something she never wanted to hear. Draco laughing with Pansy. He was already happy without her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday. Two weeks and one day after he had left her.

Hermione exited out of the restroom. It was one place where she could cry and no one would see her.

Because most everyone was at Hogsmeade, the castle seemed empty. Every once in a while a few students would pass her in the hall. She was making her way upstairs back into the Gryffindor Common Room, seemingly rubbing her eyes. While doing so, she didn't look where she was going and accidentally walked into another person. De ja vou is what one could call it. Hermione had bumped into Draco.

She stepped back. There was silence. She didn't know what to do. Her voice seemed to vanish. And here she was again. Standing right in front of him. Hermione searched his eyes. But he didn't seem to want to take any notice of her. Moving to the side, Draco passed her as if nothing even happened. Walking his stuck up strut, he ignored her. Hermione watched Draco until he turned a corner.

_Notice me. Hold me in your arms like you used to..._ she thought. But he never even looked over his shoulder.

Closing the door to her bedroom, Hermione went to her bed. She closed the curtains around it, placed a silencing charm, and cried.

Hermione missed him so much. Draco didn't even make eye contact with her. It was as if she never existed in his life. She was nobody to him. Nothing at all. There was nothing she could do about it. Draco was getting along fine with Pansy now. He didn't need her anymore.

She sobbed more. This was a cruel world that gave and took away so easily. Happiness only lasted so long. Love always turned to pain.


	3. Chapter 3

There was something different about waking up this morning. Strong arms encircled her waist and she was being held close by someone warm. She felt safe. Hermione's feet were entwined with another's. She felt even breathing near her ear. At this very moment everything was perfect.

"Draco..." she whispered. Slowly her eyes opened, Hermione was smiling. She rolled over to the other side... and found no one there. "Draco?" She was confused.

"Wasn't he just....?" Reality hit her.

It was all just a dream. She made believe he was next to her, holding her close. But that would never happen.

_What did I do to make him leave me? _She searched her mind, but couldn't find an answer. _I'm all alone again._

She got up and went into the lavatory. Her footsteps were uneven, and she felt a bit angry with herself for dreaming her dream.

Hermione observed her reflection. There was only a small, fragile girl looking back at her.

_You can do this. Make him believe that he had no effect on you._ It was futile, she even knew that. Draco could always read her eyes.

Hermione was sitting on the Gryffindor table next to Ginny. All conversations eluded her mind. The only thing on her mind was the image across the hall. It was Pansy Parkinson and new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Laughing together as usual. The whole school thought that the two Slytherins made the most perfect couple. Hermione thought the same. Pansy was beautiful. Hermione would never be.

Pansy whispered something into Draco's ear. And Hermione's back straightened as Pansy pointed a manicured finger her way. Hermione straightened herself up, made herself look confident and didn't stare at the couple. Draco glanced at her, like she was just a stranger, but looked back into Pansy's eyes. He said his sweet nothings into her ear, tilted her chin up, and kissed her gently. Pansy giggled and forgot what was troubling her.

Hermione's heart broke. She slumped in her seat, head bent. She wiped a few tears off her face with a napkin, so that no one would take notice of what she was doing. Hermione then pushed herself from the table and headed to her next class, making a short stop to the girls' restrooms.

"Hermione... Where are you going?" asked a concerned friend, Ginny.

"Class," was Hermione's monotone answer, her back towards Gin.

"But class doesn't start for another half hour...Hermione?" But she walked away from the question unanswered.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray eyes. Blue around the pupil. It was an ocean of feelings. This ocean she could stare into forever, into its icy depths.

Feet were shuffling, someone was walking. Someone was coming closer. Hermione opened her eyes, waking from her daze.

Students entered the Potions classroom, not surprised to find Hermione there, the first in her seat. A few comments were said as many more students passed her to sit in their seats. "Mudblood" and "bookworm" were a few of the usuals. Hermione learned long ago that the only people in this world who acted most unloveable, needed the most love. She had learned to not take offence to any of the things said about her. But today was different. Things were different. Today, those things hurt.

He passed, with the she-devil. They were holding hands. Like he used to do with Hermione. She closed her eyes, but the image of Draco with another girl was imbedded into her mind.

They sat in the front of the classroom. Hermione could see them clearly from here. Draco was playing with Pansy's hair. She was obviously enjoying the attention.

The torture was finally over, classes were finished. Hermione would no longer see Draco and Pansy in any contact with each other.

Dinner came and all students were in the Great Hall. Hermione made an excuse about finishing up a paper before she left for dinner. Her friends believed her. And left her all alone in the Common Room.

Hermione was glad they had left. Neither had even recognized the hurt she was going through. Opening the balcony doors, Hermione went outside clad in her school uniform. The fireplace inside was forgotten, and all Hermione could think about was how the moon laughed at her, as she walked out into the open veranda. The clouds covered the moon from sight.

Thinking was all she wanted to do nowadays. About life and how worthless it all was. Wouldn't she be happier if death enclosed on her?

Hermione climbed on the top of the rail. Standing tall, she opened up her arms. If she had wings, wouldn't it be wonderful if she flew away from this life? Wouldn't it be wonderful if she were free from this hurt and suffering?

Hermione was faced with two choices: to get off the rail and go back inside, where Hurt waited for her, or try out her wings and have Death catch her in his open arms.

Death could cradle her. And comfort her. But Death took away something valuable. If she went into the Common Room, where Hurt was, Hurt would wait for her. Chase her wherever Hermione went. If Hurt followed, so would Suffering and Pain.

This world was a continuous cycle. Nothing would ever be perfect.

Cold. It was the only thing she felt. Hermione shivered once. And then she was set free, flying with the wind.

Air swept past her body. The ground was nearing, and soon everyting she had ever known would be forgetten. She didn't want to think or know about anything. Knowledge did not reign in non-existance. When it's all over, peace would come and settle in her soul. This tormented life would cease to haunt her. Love would just be a memory.

Time was at a standstill. It was almost over.

Suddenly, something was flying past her and as it did so, the figure captured her in its arms. Hermione gasped. She was placed on a broom, arms around her. A wave of recognition passed Hermione's mind. These were arms that had once held her tight and comforted her when she cried. She thought that she would never be embraced by these arms again. Then she spoke.

"What the hell was that Malfoy!" She shouted furiously, trying to get as far away from him as possible. But it wasn't possible; they were still flying in mid-air.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Draco growled. His tone was harsh, but his voice did not raise. "What were you thinking? You could have died if I wasn't here to catch you!"

_Death would have caught me instead, _she thought."What does it matter to you if a filthy mudblood wants to kill herself! She can if she wanted to. You have no right to stop me. I don't matter to you anymore!" Hermione let all her rage out. This was the one person who ripped her heart to shreds. She lost all memory of her being cold and cruel. Anger ruled out.

"I don't care what you think or say! No one has the right to take away their own life. No one is allowed control over their life," he replied, distant he seemed, as if talking about some other situation.

Ignoring his comment, Hermione told him, "I want you to take me down, this instant!"

He did not reply.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? You didn't want me in the first place. It's over, remember?" Hermione didn't want to be here. Her memories of being with Draco flooded her mind. They were haunting her with things she couldn't have.

Draco buried his head into Hermione's hair and wraped one arm tightly around her waist. "Maybe I don't want it to be over."

What did he mean? Did he want her back? Hermione remembered the times when he used to kiss her. But as he moved away from her mind, an image of Pansy appeared in her mind.

Hermoine was upset. "You're the one that told me it was over!" She pushed his arm away. "You're with Pansy now. I will not be responsible if you break another girl's heart."

Draco landed in the Quidditch field. Hermione jumped on to the grass and stormed off.

"Wait!" Draco latched on to her arm, leaving his broom afloat.

She turned around sharply. "What now?"

"I have my reasons," Draco's voice was barely above a whisper. "I miss you, Hermione." The way her name rolled of Draco's tongue seemed almost natural. No spite was apparent in his voice. It was truly sincere.

She just wanted to run into his arms and hold him there. But something was stopping her. Why did he leave her in the first place? Why was he with Pansy? Hermione wanted to know the truth.

Moments passed and Hermione was stuck in her thoughts. He was also the reason she was still alive at this moment.

"Why?"

Silence...

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Why did you leave me?" Her voice was like a whisper in the wind.

"...I was just trying to protect you."

"This whole time... What are you trying to protect me from? Why did you end it in the first place?"

After some time, he answered, "Some day you'll understand."

"Some day I'll be gone and there won't be anything to understand. I'll have moved on by then and I won't ever think of this...This pain I'm going through! ...Just tell me; why did you leave me? What did I do wrong? We were doing so well, until all of a sudden you tell me it's over. I thought we had something, Draco."

Draco climbed on his broom. "One day..." he started. "You'll see."

Teardrops fell from the sky. Draco left, flying away.

Hermione fell to the wet grass and wept. Her wings were taken away. She had nothing left to do but to hope.


	5. Chapter 5

After what seemed like hours, she walked back to her room, leaving a trail of tears.

Hermione layed on on the bed, facing the ceiling. It was an enchanted ceiling, just like the one in the Great Hall. She could still see the rain falling, hear the thunder roaring.

She closed her eyes tightly. Hermione didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't want to feel anymore.

And slowly, her mind shifted thoughts and Draco was envisioned, smiling. A tear escaped, but was quickly swiped away. A sad smile appeared on Hermione's face. Of what she had, taken for granted. She reminiced on the last conversation they had.

_I miss you, Hermione._

She shot up from bed. He wanted her back! But... Pansy. _This doesn't make any sense. _She sat for a few minutes, lost in thought.

_Some day you'll understand._

So, this fling with Pansy... was it all for show?... _He cares for me!_

Relief engulfed her. _He cares._ And that one thought sent Hermione to sleep with a happy smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thought that came to her once she had woken up was... _Some day you'll understand._

And that one day was not today.

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, in her usual spot. She was hurt again, by him. What had happened? When he had said, I missed you, did he mean it? Didn't seem like it this very moment.

He was talking with Pansy, acting as if they were a couple. Did he not mean a thing he said last night?

Hermione tried to stop the tears from falling from her saddened eyes.

The Great Hall looked up as many owls cluttered into it, each making different noises as they flew. The Daily Prophet landed in front of her plate. But she was still looking down, hands in her lap.

She sniffled, but refused to sob in the middle of breakfast. Her eyes closed. How could she be so stupid! Falling for Draco Malfoy... and sucumbing to his charms once again.

"Hermione!" a voice cried out unexpectedly. As she looked up, she did not notice a teardrop that had escaped. "Hermione!" the voice held much urgency. And Hermione spotted him.

He was running like a madman towards her, newspaper at hand. He hopped tables, went over desserts, and stopped a few feet before her. Hermione tilted her head, this situation was unusual. With her confusion, she did not notice her surroundings. The Great Hall was watching.

And Draco Malfoy bent both knees, eye level with her. "I love you." With this, he captured her lips with his. This is what she had been waiting for. Just to be with him, have him hold her, place a hand on her cheek, lovingly. And she went to him once more, closing her eyes. He was gentle.

Hermione then used her brain. This wasn't right. She still needed answers from the man who broke her heart and crumbled it to pieces. Hermione, realizing what she was doing, pushed Draco away.

"Why?"

He placed the Daily Prophet in her hands. "Him."

On the cover was a man so evil that he did not want his son to love. Lucius Malfoy was murdered. By who, no one knew yet. But the bastard was dead.

"And?"

"He found out about us. I couldn't be with you. He would have killed you. I was just trying to keep you safe."

Slowly, Hermione smiled. She pulled Draco close and kissed him. This was her savior, the one that loved her. Draco was just doing what was best for her. He really did care. The past hurts did not matter anymore. He was hers, from now on.

"I love you so much." And this time, when she cried, it was not tears of sadness.


End file.
